This invention relates to fixtures for supporting a tube entering a human oral cavity.
For a variety of medical reasons, it is often desirable to insert a tube into a human oral cavity for extended intervals. The inserted tube should be fixed in position to prevent undesirable insertion or withdrawal of the tube. Presently, it is common practice to fix the tube by extensive taping of the tube to the external cheek and lips. This method is unsatisfactory because the tube is only weakly fixed, the tape is unsightly and uncomfortable, and may cause pain when removed.
Consequently it is desired to provide a device to secure an interoral tube.